Chief of Staff Damaras
Chief of Staff Damaras appeared in 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Chief of Staff Damaras (参謀長ダマラス Sanbōchō Damarasu) is known among Zangyack as the "Strongest High Ranked Soldier" (最強格の戦士''Saikyōkaku no Senshi'') due to his skills as a warrior and as a strategist. He is ordered to accompany Warz Gill by the Emperor and assist him as his second in command. At some point following the failure of Zangyack's invasion of Earth during the Great Legend War, Damaras was brought before Emperor Ackdos Gill who informed him that his son Prince Warz was to be the leader of a second invasion force with Damaras serving as his second-in-command. Damaras wasn't sure about Warz's abilities, but the Emperor believed that it would be easy to conquer the planet now that the Super Sentai teams had been depowered. As a second in command to Warz Gill, Damaras watched over and supervised all Zangyack maneuvers during their campaign on Earth. Damaras is the first to express interest as to why the Gokaigers are on Earth and dispatches the Sneak Brothers to investigate. After learning of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe and the connection between it and the Greater Powers of the Super Sentai, Damaras insisted that the Gokaigers be dealt with immediately so as to avoid repeating the failure of the first invasion, but Warz dismissed the information as trivial and continued to focus efforts on the conquest of Earth. With his hands tied, Damaras summoned Basco, a former shipmate of Captain Marvelous now employed by the Zangyack as a privateer, to deal with the Gokaigers directly while Warz continues the conquest of Earth. When Warz discovered that Basco's ship entered Earth orbit, Damaras explained he was a corsair allied with Zangyack, but kept the nature of Basco's activities a secret. Damaras was presumably the one who gave Basco squads of Gormin to aid him in his attempt to gain the Greater Power of GoGo-V. Damaras would later observe Basco revealing his true form to the Gokaigers from the Gigant Horse and was took great pleasure in the watching him give them a beating. Due to seeing that Basco kept them alive, he sends Action Commander Shieldon to finish the job. But Shieldon fails, shocking Damaras. Later, two members of the Imperial Guard arrived at the Gigant Horse with a gift for Warz from the emperor, the giant robot, Great Warz. Warz, with a newfound sense of confidence, announced that he would personally pilot Great Warz and destroy the Gokaigers once and for all. As Damaras attempted to talk him out of it, Warz revealed that he knew Damaras viewed him as just a naïve prince and told him to watch as he proved Damaras and everyone else who ever doubted him wrong. Although the prince initially succeeded, the Gokaigers had managed to escape the initial attack and one had even managed to kill Barizorg. Though Damaras warned a distraught Warz not to try and take revenge, he was ultimately powerless to keep Warz from fighting against the newly-formed Kanzen GokaiOh only to be killed when Great Warz was obliterated by Kanzen GokaiOh's Kanzen Burst. After the battle, Damaras recovered Warz's body from the wreckage. With the leader of the Invasion dead, Damaras was forced to await orders in regards to what action to take when the Emperor's personal fleet appeared and destroyed all of the original invasion force except for the Gigant Horse. Damaras soon found himself face to face with Emperor Ackdos Gill who, as punishment for allowing his son to be killed, had Damaras beaten by two Imperial Guards before being thrown into the brig. Damaras's role of Chief of Staff was then passed to the Imperial Guard Dyrandoh. After watching his forces be defeated by the Gokaigers, including Imperial guard Zatsurig, Insarn convinced the Emperor to give Damaras a final chance to redeem himself. Although Dyrandoh had doubts as to whether Damaras was competent enough, Damaras demonstrated his capability by first snapping the chains around his wrist and then blasting apart his prison cell with merely a surge of his aura revealing he could have easily escaped at any time. After forcefully recruiting Basco to aid him under threat of death, Damaras confronted the Gokaigers and easily overpowered them before Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Gai were seemingly killed by Basco. Captain Marvelous was then taken prisoner while Doc was left behind as Damaras viewed him as being too weak to be of any concern. Upon delivering Captain Marvelous to the Emperor aboard the Gigant Horse, both Damaras and Dyrandoh urged Ackdos Gill to execute him then and there but the Emperor instead decided that Marvelous should be given a public execution on Earth in order to quell any further resistance against Zangyack. As Marvelous was about to be executed by the Sugormin, Don suddenly appeared with a newfound sense of heroism, challenging the Gormin soldiers until finally Damaras had enough and moved forward to eliminate Doc himself, allowing Navi to free Marvelous. With Marvelous free, he and Doc prepared to do battle with Damaras when Joe, Luka, Ahim and Gai appeared and revealed that Sally had saved them from Basco's attack. Realizing too late he had been betrayed, Damaras was then literally stabbed in the back by Basco who further taunted Damaras that he should not have underestimated Doc before leaving him to face the Gokaigers by himself. After defeating the remaining Gormin with an all-Green Gokai Change, the Gokaigers faced Damaras and bested him after shooting him with two Rising Strikes from the Galleon Blaster, forcing Insarn to heal and enlarge him. Although Damaras proves more than a match for GokaiOh and GoZyuJin, Doc assured everyone they can win as unlike them, Damaras didn't have any allies to call on. With their spirit renewed, the Gokaigers summoned MagiDragon, Pat Striker, GaoLion, Fūraimaru and Machalcon who weakened Damaras with their attacks before the Gokaigers formed Kanzen GokaiOh and finally killed Damaras with the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst. An avatar of Damaras appears alongside an avatar of Basco and an avatar of Escape in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. He is defeated by Gokai Silver, Gokai Green, and Gokai Pink as Shurikenger and the Gouraigers. Damaras was part of an army of resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by Space Raider after the revival of Madou Demon King Psycho. They proceeded to attack the gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and Kamen Rider Ichigo. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. Highly competent as both a warrior and a strategist, Damaras is the only member of the Zangyack invasion force willing to question Warz Gill's methods and if necessary will even go behind the Prince's back if it means ensuring the success of the conquest of Earth; bearing the prince's dismissive, arrogant, and frequently abusive behavior with quiet stoicism. Despite this, he still cares about Warz's well-being. Like Warz, Damaras has great confidence in his abilities but unlike the prince doesn't allow his pride to blind him to the point of taking unnecessary risks; securing every possible advantage before engaging his enemies in combat. Unlike the other Zangyack, he also has a sense of honor and loyalty to his subordinates, expressing open shock and disdain when Warz Gill equipped an unknowing action commander with an explosive collar just to eliminate the Gokaigers. He is also loyal to the emperor, even after Ackdos had him imprisoned, to the point where he chose to stay in the cell even though he could've broken out any time he wanted. Powers & Arsenals He is known as the "Strongest Man in the Universe', and thus is one of the Gokaiger's most powerful opponents. He is strong enough to break chains and blast apart cell bars, though he prefers strategy rather than relying heavily on power to achieve victory. He carries the DamaraSword (ダマラソード Damarasōdo) whose blade he energizes to execute powerful attacks such as an energy slash and a massive whirlwind and has concealed the DamaLaunchers (ダマランチャー Damaranchā), machinegun arms, under his cape which he can use for surprise attacks. His battle with the Gokaigers proves the title he was given, making him the Zangyack's top general. He is able to overpower even Basco in his true form, who is a extremely strong enemy himself. See Also * Damaras Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Koji Ishii Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe